


Dat Ass

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous: For the challenge thing: Layhan, "can we pretend I didn't just say that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Ass

Yixing had escaped to the bar to avoid the raging storm outside. He had slid onto a stool, ordered a drink and decided to just wait out the weather. 

The music is quite loud, the chatter of the bar patrons even louder. Someone slips onto the seat next to Yixing and when he glances over to investigate, he can’t help his jaw from dropping.

They exchange quick little glances and smiles before the stranger leans over and introduces himself as “Luhan.”

“Yixing.” he replies, fiddling with his glass. 

Luhan leans over the bar to call to the bartender, leaving Yixing to ogle his butt without discretion. 

“Damn, that ass belongs in my bed.”

As luck would have it, right at Yixing’s inner monologue becomes dialogue, the music cuts out. Yixing’s eyes widen in horror as Luhan twists around to look at him, shock written all over his face.

“Can we pretend I didn’t just say that?” Yixing pleads, cursing himself internally.

Luhan schools his features back to a curious expression.

“So my ass doesn’t belong in your bed?”

“Uh, no? I mean yes.. if you want it to?”

Luhan knocks back his drink in seconds, standing up and pulling Yixing along with him. He links their arms together and sends Yixing a flirty smile.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
